User talk:Maui/archive11
SPAM! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Your signature is 201 characters long, Entie. 02:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) How did spam(yucky ham/beef stuff) ever turn into spam(mindless internet bandwidth)?-- 02:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Because they're both made of nothing. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I actually posted a comment pontificating on this in somebody else's archive. I forget what explanation I came up with... 02:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::According to wikipedia, The repetitious nature of the Monty Python sketch, in which the customer becomes more and more exasperated by the appearances of "Spam" in every menu item, gave rise to the term Spam as the common term for unsolicited bulk electronic messages. 02:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::I heard it tastes like really salty ham, of course I couldn't eat around all that fat gel...-- 02:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh geen zoute ham --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I really like that sketch <3 Although Wizard's comment could work, too ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe it's a Glob of Ectoplasm in disguise? Last time I heard Ghosts didn't taste to good ;)Big B 19:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, they taste quite delicious. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Nice Nice new pic, glad to see a lot less skin. Hey, while I'm here, do you know how to center a picture with styles? I've been fumbling with padding and stuff but I've got no idea (not a wiki question, general coding question)--Powersurge360 06:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :There wasn't that much skin in the old one. :] With CSS or HTML? 06:37, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Styles=CSS. I can't figure out a way to use it that hasn't been deprecated. is gone, is gone, and the closest thing i can find is --Powersurge360 06:40, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I skimmed your original post, and since I didn't see a string of capital letters I assumed you didn't specify. >_> Have you tried or < "...margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto;" /> ? 06:49, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Class will only use predefined styles, and I think I tinkered with margin-left:auto too, but that trick seems to work with text only. I'll go to my lil toybox and try it now I guess. --Powersurge360 06:51, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. ): I haven't done hardcore website coding for years. The guild website is fairly simple... I can center a background image easy-pease, but I can't remember how to do a regular one. :/ 06:52, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tis cool, just happened to know you knew some coding. I'm supposed to write up codes for my school's newspaper website, and just realized I have no idea how to cheaply center pictures without setting strict styles. I want automatic centering dammit! Thanks for trying. --Powersurge360 06:55, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I blame stupid people not using the same resolution as me. >:| 06:58, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Hi IJ NBVJ IPX BSF ZPV UPEBZ? (NBVJ=Maui) --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:56, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :XGNS IWFEPS WA KYOP GT TYWJ. KWLP WA EYSOPS, UPBBPS, TYABPS, ABSGLRPS. 07:02, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::XPA. TYWJ YLO JGAP. XGN KNABL'B TGSRPB GT BEP IGMYJPLB UGLO UPBVPPL TYWJ YLO JGAP. BEPX YSP WLAPFYSYUJP. (Talk • ) 07:05, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, damn that tool, I spent 40 minutes cracking the code I had by hand. I'm soo tempted to put together some crazy ass cipher no one'll get. --Powersurge360 07:06, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha, erhieltest du die falsche Ziffer. Seufzer, wie ich mich sagte, bevorzugen die sprechenfische über Ziffer heraus loud lachend. Hmm Wunder, wenn du dieses herausfinden kannst. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:07, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::W YK TYWJ YLO XGN YSP JGAP YKWSWBP? JGJGJGJ. 07:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Go for it, Surge. :] 07:09, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ужасно, используйте говоря рыб, котор я не люблю шифр. Вы ванты не вычисляли мои вне смеясь над вне громко. LaLaLaLa --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::XPA FJPYAP. W VYLB AJYNREBPSPO VWBE XGN NLBWJ BEP ANL OPISPYAP. (Talk • ) 07:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich fand es, aber Babelfish ist sehr schlecht. 07:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::XGN'SP YKYZWLR, UNB XGN YJSPYOX HLGV BEYB. ;] YJAG AEP LPPOA BG ABGF TYWJ-BSGJJWLR KP UPTGSP W LFY GL EPS JWHPJX-KYJP-WSJ YAA. 07:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::W FNB GL KX SGUP YLO VWZYSO EYB. BPEP, IWFEPS IXUPS. (Talk • ) 07:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wie das die Unterhaltung Fischschlechte ist, kommt es immer lustiges heraus loud lachen heraus. Du solltest die sprechenfische lieben. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::FGGS PLBSPY VWJJ EYMP Y LGAPUJPPO VEPL EP OPIWFEPSA BEWA. 07:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Sprechenfische lieben?" Das klingt nicht reizvoll. ): 07:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::VP'SP LG ABSYLRPSA BG JGMP. XGN HLGV BEP SNJPA YLO AG OG W. XGN HLGV IGKKWBKPLB'A VEYB W'K BEWLHWLR GT. XGN VGNJOL'B RPB BEWA TSGK YLX GBEPS RNX. (Talk • ) 07:24, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::EGJX RGO W EYBP XGN. VPJJ, YB JPYAB WB RGB KWJPX IXSNA GNB GT KX EPYO. YNNNSRE. 07:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Lauging mein Esel weg, das ist nicht, was ich setze. Aber du solltest die sprechenfische lieben. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:26, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :SWIHSGJJ WA JWHP ONIB BYFP. WB AGJMPA PMPSXBEWLRRRRR (Talk • ) 07:26, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::"lmao" ist "lacht mein Esel weg?" Hehe. YLO SNSWIN, XGN IGNJO AYX BEYB YUGNB APC, BGG... 07:29, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ein Sprechenfische? Diese ist Verwirrend. Verdamt Chiffren...-- 07:30, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Wirklicher Deutsch! Shadowphoenix und ich sprechen Babelfish Deutsches. ;] 07:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :: Ja lacht Maui, lmao meinen Esel weg. OH- und sprechenfisch ist bablefish auf Deutsch. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:33, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::RNE, XGN'SP PMWJ. W YK KYO YB APMPSYJ ABYBPA TGS UPWLR WL BEP VYX. (Talk • ) 07:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nicht wirklich, Ich bin von Deutsche vier classe, und de google ist besser denn babelfish!-- 07:36, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::KS. TYLBYABWI VGNJOL'B EYMP Y FSGUJPK... UNB, WLOPIPLB PCFGANSP KNIE? 07:37, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ich hatte eine Deutsche Klasse, ich Französisch sprechen besser. 07:38, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::YE, W IYL APP BEP LPVA EPYOJWLPA LGV. VPJJ, LGB SPYJJX. W BEWLH W'JJ UJGIH BEGAP KPLBYJ WKYRPA GNB. (Talk • ) 07:39, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::YLO GL BEYB LGBP, W BEWLH W'K RGWLR BG JGR GNB TSGK BEP VWHW... EYMP AGKP BEWLRA BG YBBPLO BG UPTGSP JPYMWLR TGS YSWZGLY BGKGSSGV. 07:40, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ich war im Französisch classe fur eine jahr, ich nicht dass gern. -- 07:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Ah, vraiment frais, maintenant je peux faire les poissons parlants français. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::For the benefit of those not communicating in cipher... Good night. :] Off to Arizona tomorrow, oh boy. 07:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Je crois français est une langue stupide, pour être honnête. Gutten Nacht Maui-- 07:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::ttul Maui :) -''Shadowphoenix'' 07:47, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Code's Done GSH-U H-S A CD-MZ UI-N B-NI TBH-H G-N TG-X. Good luck, the fourth word is "code" and there are no hyphens in the translated text. --Powersurge360 07:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, it's a mix between a substitution cipher and a second form of cipher, with vowels going through a three step process. --Powersurge360 07:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'll try, but heads up -- I'm horrible at translating ciphers. I'm just eager to see if Entrea can crack it... ;] 07:22, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ho-Le-Something 10 archives, in this short amount of time IN-SANE RT | Talk 10:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I know. D: Also, I'm sorry for clogging recent changes so much! The lack of redirects on lowercase boss searches bugs me, though. 10:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::RC clog is good. RT | Talk 10:36, 19 April 2008 (UTC) oops Your right...i didn't anywhere near finish paragon...oh well, i thought i did, for some reason, though i am leaving any with more than three words for you xP-- - (Talk/ ) 11:27, 19 April 2008 (UTC) : >_> 11:28, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok....apart from ones with more than 3 words and any others i may have missed, i finished the first column of warrior bosses (up to and including F). I had enough of typing #REDIRECT X the Y for now though =P-- - (Talk/ ) 11:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC)